


How I Met Your Father

by lunarknightz



Category: Smallville
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Minor Character Death, Series Finale, how i met your mother finale inspired, past Chloe Sullivan/Oliver Queen, past Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And that kids,"  Chloe said, "Is how I met your father."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met Your Father

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "How I Met Your Mother" series finale. Because of reasons. And while I might not have been the biggest fan of the finale, I hated Smallville's finale even more. So it had to be done.

**2032**  
“And that, kids,” Chloe said, looking at her son and daughter, “Is how I met your father.”

“That’s it?” Her daughter Isabel, twelve years old and full of attitude groaned. “You’ve made us listen to this whole long convoluted story for that?” She tossed her long blonde hair behind her shoulder in a huff. “Seriously, Mom.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t buy it, either.” Rob, her fourteen year old son who was pretty much a carbon copy of his father sighed. “That’s not the reason you had us listen to this story.”

“Oh really?” Chloe said with a smirk on her face. “Then what’s the reason?”

“Let’s look at the facts here.” Rob said, shifting in his sea on the leather couch. “You made us sit down and listen to this story about how you met Dad. And yet Dad’s hardly even in the story! No, this is a story about how you’re in love with Uncle Clark.”   
“Totally.” Isabel backed up her brother’s opinion. “And you’re thinking of asking him out, and you want to know if we’re okay with it.”

Chloe sputtered for a moment before replying. “Even if I was interested in Clark that way, suppose I was interested, I wouldn’t even act on it. I’ve got you guys to think about!”

“Mom, we love Uncle Clark!” Isabel exclaimed. “When he comes over for dinner, you guys are SO totally awesome.”

“C’mon Mom.” Rob interjected. “Dad’s been gone for six years now. Uncle Clark and Aunt Lois have been divorced since before I can even remember. And you’re not getting any younger. And the man is Superman. You can’t do better than that.”

 

____

 

It felt like her life had come full circle. 

Chloe was grown up now. A reporter for the Daily Planet- she’d switched from the Star from the Planet when Lois took a job at the LNN TV network after she divorced Clark.), who one day might be editor if she played her cards right. She was the Oracle for the Justice League in her spare time. She’d been married and widowed twice; and was the mother of two amazing kids. But she still felt just as nervous as she’d been as a teenager, coming up to Clark’s barn for the first time.

Clark had moved back to the farm after his divorce- of course, with his superpowers, commute time wasn’t a great concern. 

“Hey Chlo.” Clark turned as she climbed the stairs to the loft. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I have two teenagers.” Chloe joked. “Isn’t that a valid reason to get out of the house?”

“Well…yeah.” Clark smiled. “But there’s plenty of places in Metropolis to escape teenagers.”

“Yeah, but they don’t have the added benefit of having my best friend.” Chloe grinned. “And I found something that reminded me of you.” With shaking hands, she passed Clark a book that she’d brought with her.

_”Tales of the Weird and Unexplained”_ Clark read the title aloud. “From your first day in Smallville. Wow. That was a lifetime ago.”

“Yeah. It really was.” Chloe sat down gently on a hay bale. “Wanna hear something crazy?”

“I love crazy.” Clark sat down beside her.

“I spent most of the day telling Belle and Rob how I met Ollie. And after all the twists and turns, when I reach the exciting conclusion of the story….my kids tell me that I didn’t tell them a story about Ollie at all.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Apparently, according to my kids, the story I told was all about you.”

“Me?”

“Yup. They’ve got some crazy idea that we’re totally in love with each other.” Chloe looked away from Clark, down at her feet and the floor of the loft. 

Clark was silent for a moment. Then he reached out and gently put his fingers under Chloe’s chin. “Well, aren’t we?”  
Chloe couldn’t speak, but nodded in return.

They each moved slightly, with their lips moving into a deep kiss.

It was the start of a new chapter in their story.


End file.
